FUCK you too jerkface
by animatwin
Summary: an extra student catches ozzpin giving rwby special treatment and he goes off. it goes into a spiral. and well they will have lessons learned. okay i got into it and now i'm continuing indefinitely
1. Chapter 1

**Hi I just thought of this as I was watching the new episode. Yes having Ozzpin be cool to rwby is nice, but as another student this would be what I believe anyone would say.**

**Trying to work on other projects so this is fun to just put out real quick hope you enjoy, if enjoyed let ma know plz.**

As I was walking around looking at the options I saw quadrant 5 section. I started walking over because Serry jussst had to have a mission where the action was. (uuugh she was so getting punched) when I walked up and entered our code all I got was, First Year Students not allowed. Sighing, I walked away trying to figure out how to tell our leader that we may need an escort mission. As I looked at the next board I saw headmaster Ozzpin talking to some red cloak chick and giving her a little pep talk for the mission.

Then I hear "instead of waiting for you to break the rules, why don't I just let you have the mission."

As they turned around I just walked up to Mr. Ozzy and I only had one thing to say "WELL FUCK YOU TOO, ASSHOLE"

Then ozzpinturned with an exasperated expression on his face and replied with "eeexcuse me?"

"You fucking heard me, you just basically middle finger banged the entirety of the first year student body asshat"

"Young man . . . those were 2nd year students who needed a fix in their code, I assure you that we just needed to give them a hand."

"Don't bullshit me dickweed, I heard you talking to them and all they did was ask and they get special treatment?"

"Don't you think you should be respecting your headmaster a little more?"

"Alright, then can me and my team have that quadrant?"

"Certainly not, that team has proven themselves time and again to show that they are amazingly powerful and adaptable and I believe they are fully capable of handling this."

"But my team wanted to go on that mission and get in on the action!"

"My answer is no" he said as he furrowed his brow, obviously getting frustrated with my berating. He took a long sip of his coffee and began to walk away.

"I'll tell the whole fucking school I promise you they won't be as . . . understanding as I am being."

"I don't have time for this!" he said turning away and beginning to walk away.

"Daeri Lavender does that sound familiar?"

He turned with an angry expression on his face. Taking out his scroll and looking up professor goodwitch and having her ready on the phone, and putting his finger on the call button he answered "who may that be, one of your teammates?"

"Yeah she does this weird thing calling her mom the reporter on the air and just updating her, it would definitely be interesting for her to call up and just have this weird conversation to talk about"

"Is that blackmail?"

Ha-ha . . . "only if we can't go on that mission"

"Fine" he said changing the screen on his scroll quickly, "what is your team's name?"

"Fidget" I said getting mad that he didn't remember the name he gave us. But it wasn't like I wanted to push my luck.

"There now give me your word never to speak of this again"

"Totally bra, also what did I just sign us up for? I was kinda just pissed and got in over my head. I tend to take things a little far when that happens" eh hehehe.

**Hahaha yeah I always wanted to hear about something like this in fiction but never did, so I made my own. Give me your thoughts**


	2. meetses

**Starting to like the story and having fun ideas so I'm gonna roll with it for a few chapters and see where I can go. Please read and review for it helps me not be saddening**

As I walked back to the dorm all I was thinking about was how excited I was to tell daeri and grey the awesome news. When I walked in I saw the multe twins playing chess and daeri reading up on her mom's latest exploits, also looking up on the map where she was. To save Grey from a crushing loss I proudly announced "guess what I goooot" in a very sing-song voice.

"A TV." Grey

"A food coupon" said daeri

"A life" said Grey

"Well you guys are assholes, no"

They all got up and began guessing a bunch of things ranging from sweets to cars. Sighing I said "if you all shut the hell up I can tell you"

"Well then WHAT" said Grey?

"I got us a mission shadowing a hunter"

"Well give us some deets"

"Um uh well it's dangerous, and we'll be going where your mom is daeri, and uh it's uh real dangerous"

"You don't know anything, do you?"

I sighed and slumped in defeat, realizing my mistake.

"Well at least I went to the assembly you all skipped out on, so I could GET US the MISSION WE NEED." I yelled back in defiance.

Grey sighed and just took out her scroll

"You signed us up as team fidget you idiot" she yelled flipping the page around to show the other two girls. As they jumped up, I slunk down. My confident smirk and upright posture both went south, as I felt my pants get looser on the waist and tighter on the leg.

"Yeah that's . . . that's our name right?"

"No it's gifted, G-F-T-D how many times do we have to tell it's not fidget, it's not get-fed, it's not tuffdigg. It's gifted NOW STOP TRYING TO CONFUSE PEOPLE" she yelled at me getting angrier and angrier as she listed the names I had mistaken us for. All I could do was examine the beret she wore on top of the formal suit clothes she always wore like some idiot. I mean what kind of idiot wears that tight fitting skirt in combat she can barely run. All I did was stop listening and go to pack, making sure to grab my combat gear, some extra pares of clothes and a toothbrush as I vaguely heard some yells about applying myself and keeping the team's standing. All I did was leave with my bag over my shoulder and on my way out the door I said something that shut all of them up.

"By the way Ozzpin said that we would be doubling up on with team rwby on a hunter" All I needed to say seemed to be that as they shut up and packed.

I watched as my partner left the room in a manner matching a broken animal and seeing pain for a final time having failed his hunt. He may be a filthy mangy mutt, but he was my friend so I just continued to pack and I then reached for my rod and shortened it to its collapsed form and walked over to grey and pulled her up by that stupid goddamn collar and looked into those lifeless grey goddamn eyes, and yelled "what the fuck is wrong with you?"

"What he shouldn't be getting our name wrong every time he talks to people. It gives them the wrong idea, they might think that were being led by some idiot who can't pass goddamn English class. You may be able to teach some dogs tricks, but those cats can't hold a fiddle. That's what dad always said" she said with some smug look on her face like she was teaching me something out of a factual book.

"Uuugh you can't lead a group when all you do is look down on them and be a commander" I said running my hand through the hair I had just got done and touched up. I had inherited my mom's silver and got dads blonde highlights in for dad.

"He needs to learn whose leader of the pack" she said matter of factly AGAIN. Just throwing, y silver bag over my shoulder and ran trying to follow the beaten Faunus. All the while thinking why does she keep being a racist bitch. Man Torren IS rubbing off on me. Thankfully the running was easy with those blue track shorts I bought before all this had started. But I couldn't even see the god damn tiger Faunus. I don't get this he's huge how does he run and hide so fast.

I tried to follow my 2 subordinates as they ran but they didn't seem to follow a leader as needed. I don't understand they followed my lead in the forest and we were able to drive off a giant nevermore, they need to listen to me. It was starting to scare me that I couldn't control my soldiers. At least my sister was on my side.

"Follow me" I said to Fekete. As I checked she was all packed with a nice gray satchel that dad had given to her. After he had died she came to live with me and mom and it was like I had gained a shadow at first. But then I remembered how we started getting close. With that dumb little gray jacket she just wore over her shoulders (kinda weird if you ask me but meh she's ma sista)

As I grabbed her hand and we walked toward the platform to meet this rwby and find the hunter that we were shadowing. Oh if only I didn't have to fix my scroll I could have made it to that damn assembly and gotten a much better mission. Now we have no idea what's happening where were going anything. It's terrifying, but as a leader I had to stay strong and command my soldiers. My thoughts snapped me back as I felt the sun hit my face. I looked around for my missing soldiers only seeing a group led by a girl in some strange cloak, some big group cheering for the returning cfvy and a small group of uniformed atlas students picking on some mangy mongrel. They were pulling at it's tail, and informing it of the facts we all know like how it smelled.

So I walked over, sister still in hand, and plainly stated "it really shows a lack of Intelligence"

"What the fact that she seems to think she can make it in the tournament or even belongs here at beacon" a boy who looked surprisingly large when I got closer.

"Well that and the fact that you're so dumb that you feel the need to lower yourself to that spot. Nut I guess it's expected from atlas students you're taught to serve us right? I would love some coffee this team is making me crave it" I said as he took some steps closer and looked at me with some kind of thought that he could hurt me. He raised a nice big fist and wound up while his cronies went to back him up.

**Yeah I am getting into this so I'll keep it going, the first few chapters will be more about introducing team gifted. Next chapter or the one after they will end up meeting the rubes so hope ya'll liked it. Also any suggestions for a new name? I'm sticking with what I got for now because I have nothing better. I also think naming the story after the team name is kinda cliché now soooooo thanks k bye**


End file.
